1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to thermal modules; and more particularly to a thermal module which can be assembled to a heat generating component easily.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronics technology, electronic components of electronic devices, such as central processing units (CPUs), memory modules, and video graphics array (VGA) chips, generate much heat in operation. The heat needs to be dissipated efficiently to ensure the continued proper functioning of the electronic device.
Generally, a thermal module is provided to dissipate heat of the electronic component. The thermal module includes a fixing plate, a centrifugal blower arranged on the fixing plate, a heat sink arranged at an air outlet of the centrifugal blower, and a heat pipe for transferring heat of the electronic component to the heat sink. The fixing plate defines a plurality of mounting holes therein. Screws are extended through the mounting holes to attach the thermal module to the electronic component.
Typically, the thermal module is fully assembled for the purposes of packaging or transportation. Thus, in the case of a compact thermal module, several of the mounting holes of the fixing plate may be covered by the centrifugal blower. Later on, when the thermal module is attached to an electronic component, the centrifugal blower must be detached from the fixing plate to expose the mounting holes, and then attached again to the fixing plate after the fixing plate is fixed to the electronic component. Such detaching and reattaching is inconvenient.
What is needed, therefore, is a thermal module to overcome the above-described limitations.